the_unwantedfandomcom-20200214-history
Docking In London
This episode was written by Tessa411 Plot Lydia,Aylah,Adien,Joseph and Cody land in London. Where they hope to find Tyson at London and stay there for a while. Tyson has made friends with many other people who befriended him when he came to London. Plus an ex-military solider takes in Lydia while the Fryer family give there other house to the Wu's & the Wu's decide to take in everyone that was on board the ship & anyone else that is Unwanted. They also take in the Fryer's Daughter Jasmine & her boyfriend Lucas. Also 2 more people from a orphange Jordan & Will meet & befriend all the other Unwanted. Cast *Taylor Momsen as Lydia Cook *Jake T Austin as Cody Wallace *Taylor Lautner as Joseph Abrams *Oren Williams as Tyson Jameson *Max Schneider as Adien Watkins *Tristin Mays as Aylah Collins *Ashley Argota as Grace Wu *Lucy Liu as Zora Wu * Story "We are about to dock on London in about 4 hours all passengers who are going to London please use the 3rd floor."said the captain. Aylah woke Lydia up for she can tell that she was really tired. They were roomates. Lydia woke up in a frown "This was the worst sleep I ever took I think I gonna get sick. Lydia grown." Don't worry we are about to get off this boat in about four hours. said Aylah Aylah put a change of her clothes. Where you going said Lydia barely awake Oh I am going to get breakfast said Aylah suspiciously. Umm can you bring me some said Lydia Um..ok sleeping beauty she giggled. Meanwhile...... Cody,Adien and Joseph went to breakfast and sat and ate.They were all quiet until Adien spoke So why are all of you going to Paris if I can ask again. Cody looked at Joseph. Well we came here to help Lydia find her friend although Cody stopped. All three of us have a weird relationship. Were just here to help Lydia find her so call friend Tyson said Joseph disapointly "Why did you say so call friend" said Adien Well we came all the way to London and she still has not called us her friend. Bummer! Adien said with a grin. I never told anyone this except for Aylah but I went to London to start a new life. What do you mean? They both said worried Aylah is my only fr....fr...fr..friend Adien said with tears Do you consider us friends said Cody Kinda Adien said Well of course I do he said trying to forget he said Kinda We better get packing Adien said trying to change the topic. We don't even have that much stuff but ok said Joseph confusingly Meanwhile ...... Aylah went to get breakfast she was so hungry she ate hers there. She got Lydia's food and walk to her room when she passed by Adien,Cody and Joseph door she knocked. Joseph open the door. Can Adien and I talk she said unpateintly Um...ok he opened the door. Aylah said Adien with a grin. We got to talk she laid Lydia's food on the little table. Please excuse us boys Aylah said. They walked to the bathroom "What wrong" Adien said Are we staying at London because I can't I am sorry Adien Actually Aylah I was planning to. But....give me two days then we can find a ship and go home… Dont erase this it is needed They talked more and more for about a hour. Cody and Joseph waited and waited. Meanwhile Lydia was fully wake she was worried for Aylah had been gone for 2 hours. Lydia got dress and kinda stole things from her room and packed her very little belongings.